Hot Dog Person
Hot Dog Person is a main character in another segment of Uncle Grandpa named New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person. He is afraid of doing new things but Beary Nice is always making him do it. Whenever he does something new, he gets painfully hurt and starts screaming in pain and has a horrible new experience. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Physical Appearance Hot Dog Person is a hot dog with eyes and a mouth. The top of his head droops down, making it look like he has a huge pompadour. He walks around by bouncing from place to place. He is usually seen frowning. Personality Hot Dog Person is miserable, unlucky and pessimistic. He seems to be afraid of or reluctant to try new things because he is always getting injured whenever he tries anything. He would be right to be reluctant, for things never seem to go right for Hot Dog Person and always seem to go right for his friend Beary Nice. Relationships Beary Nice Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person are best friends who both try new experiences together. Beary always seems to be having a good time and always seems to conveniently ignore Hot Dog Person having a terrible time. Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa and Hot Dog Person never really interacted in any episodes. Along with Beary, Hot Dog Person may live inside the RV as he was found with Beary at the end of Haunted RV. Mr. Gus Durring the fight scene with angry wrestling fans fighting Mysterious Gus, Beary and Hot Dog Person join the fight and try to take him down themselves, sadly they failed with Hot Dog Person getting eaten by Mysterious Gus, and Beary being tossed around and into the face of another angry wrestling fan, Hot Dog Person obviously had a terrible time, with being eaten and being smashed as seen in some scenes of Mr. Gus fighting the wrestling fans. Gallery Trivia *In the episode "Belly Bros", when he showed the world and the people around it, there was a hot dog next to Beary Nice which may have resembled Hot Dog Person. *He made a cameo on the title card of "Uncle Grandpa for a Day". *He is seen in the theme song getting burned by a leak of hot air out of a pipe. *He made a cameo on the title card of "Sick Bag". *He made a cameo on the title card of "Grounded" Appearances Episodes *"Belly Bros " (Possibly Resembled) *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day " (Title Card) *"Jorts" (Balloon) *"Charlie Burgers" (Cameo) *"The History of Wrestling" (Cameo) *"Sick Bag" (Title Card) *"Grounded" (Title Card) *"Haunted RV" *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"Misfortune Cookie" (Toy) *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"The Fan" (Toy) *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"King Gus" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" (Pictured) *"More Director Shorts" *"Exquisite Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" Shorts *"New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person" *"Smile Juice" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Here Piggy Piggy" (Non-Speaking) Crossovers *"Say Uncle" (Briefly, in space) Quotes *"I'm afraid of trees!" *"Yeah I was wrong to be afraid of trees" *"Climb climb climb climb climb" *"I don't know Beary, it could be dangerous!" *"I didn't like it" *"Be careful Beary" Category:Characters Category:Food Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters